


You

by EnchantedWonder89



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedWonder89/pseuds/EnchantedWonder89
Summary: A glimpse inside Cordelia’s mind as she realizes Misty may not return from her own personal hell. Set during the Seven Wonders. AU.
Relationships: Misty Day/Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode
Kudos: 6





	You

It’s strange.  
I’ve lived a life plagued by a sea of grief, strife, abuse, death (at times by my own hand); yet it takes one thing, one loss to banish all light that remained inside me.  
I’m the Supreme.  
Just that phrase in itself should spark some sense of accomplishment. After all, nothing could be a bigger ‘fuck you’ to Fiona than her successor being her talentless, good-for-nothing daughter.   
But here I stay; numb to the world around me. All that’s registered through the never ending void slowly enveloping me, are the sobs quaking my being.  
I can’t even begin to think of anything:  
My newfound rank,  
the girls,  
my mother.  
Nothing…  
Except you.  
Your body is so cold, so lifeless. It’s an unfathomably stark contrast to how I remember you: warm, spirited, full of life.  
I knew there was something about you.  
I didn’t need to ‘see’ it.  
I’ve never been touched by a radiance quite so spellbinding.  
There was no light left in me; just a fading ember on the brink of extinction…  
Until I met you.  
Years of damage done by Fiona, knowledge of Hank’s infidelities, and the searing act of being blinded brought forth a loss of the last of my kindling spirit.  
Still…  
You nurtured that impossibly minuscule flicker of a flame: fueling it slowly with your shy touches, charming southern drawl, and sheer illuminating energy.  
Soon that fire grew;  
and at a miraculous pace, burning nearly as bright as the aura surrounding you.  
I loved you.  
I wish I could’ve told you that.   
I pushed you when you weren’t ready. Your feeble refusals - once falling on deaf ears - echo in my mind, etch into my soul.   
Now no amount of resurgence can bring you back to me.  
Not even your own.   
You feel so light, yet so heavy in my arms.  
There’s so much I wish I’d done, wish I’d told you.  
I love you Misty.  
Fiona was right. I am a coward.  
Your soul is too pure to be where you are right now.  
The light in your heart was too strong.  
You’re fading in my arms, and with each passing moment, a piece of my soul disappears with you.  
The sobs grow stronger.  
I’m sorry.  
I need you.  
I love you.

“I knew you for such a short time, and I’ve missed you forever.”


End file.
